¿Qué fue de tu absurda existencia, niño?
by Kirchu
Summary: Una historia post- tercer impacto, contada por Asuka ya con 17 años Muchas cosas inesperadas pueden suceder en pocos años. Mientras tanto, ¿será volver al nido la solución definitiva para Asuka? soy un asco para los summaries xD espero les guste!
1. Soy sólo yo en esta tierra desconocida

Hola a todos! Ummm cómo explicar… Soy Kirchu… ehm y esta es mi segunda historia publicada en … ojalá les guste!... Soy una enorme fan de Neon Genesis Evangelion, y ésta historia está pensada para ser narrada desde el punto de vista de Asuka, aunque si el tiempo y el coco me dan ideas para hacerlo más variado, pueden cambiar y quién sabe, je!

Si tienen sugerencias o ideas, no duden en decirlas n.n…

Saludos! Atte: Kirchu-chan…

**DISCLAIMER: NO POSEO NINGUNO DE LOS DERECHOS DE N.G.E , NI DE SUS PERSONAJES. DE ASÍ SERLO, EXISITIRÍA UNA PROBABILIDAD DE QUE SE PROVOCASE UNA VERDADERA CATÁSTROFE PSICOLÓGICA… EVANGELION Y TODO LO RELATIVO A SÍ SON PERTENECIENTES A GAINAX/HIDEAKI ANNO Y YOSHIYUKI SADAMOTO, LALALA…. XDD**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

¿**Qué fue de tu absurda existencia, niño?**

**-Capítulo 1-**

'Después de un tiempo decidí que lo único que quería era olvidar todo. Mis fracasos, mis triunfos, mis rivalidades y obligaciones. De una forma u otra, el tercer impacto había sido superado por la humanidad. Todo había vuelto a empezar. Mi camino se desvió por completo una vez terminada la guerra contra los Ángeles, y sin motivo alguno intenté adaptarme completamente sola a vivir en Japón, por el sólo hecho de ser tan orgullosa como para no usar mi salario de NERV y apuntar a conseguir trabajo durante dos años. Obviamente no tuve éxito, al igual que en mi penúltimo año de secundaria, donde mis calificaciones eran un desastre en paralelo a mi poco conocimiento de la escritura en japonés y contradecían mi fluidez para hablarlo. Una verdadera ironía.

Para entonces estaba en mis diecisiete, y estaba cansada. Cada vez que miraba por la ventana veía la ciudad y recordaba todo lo que había transcurrido entre los enormes rascacielos, y Misato me preguntaba si estaba bien. Pero ése era el primer problema:

Estaba perfectamente bien, según mi propio criterio.

No había batallas que afrontar. Todo estaba sereno, los habitantes de Tokio-3 y del mundo habían retomado su curso en la vida. Una vez que abandonaba la ventana me dirigía a mi habitación, pero en el camino algo me detenía, y entraba en la habitación equivocada. Sentía el habitual perfume que usaba su dueño. Todo estaba perfectamente ordenado. Me desagradaba. Todavía había un violonchelo esperando solitario al pie de la cama contra la pared, y recordé la repetitiva melodía que emitía con la falta de confianza de su músico. He aquí el segundo problema:

Yo lo odiaba, y no debía estar recordándolo.

Era solo un cobarde que huyó cuando lo vio conveniente. Se olvidó de todo lo que vivió, y nunca volvió a demostrar el coraje de cuando me salvó una vez. Imbécil. Nada cambiaría el hecho de que escapó cuando más lo necesitaba.

Cerré la puerta. Fui a la entrada, me puse mis zapatillas y salí del departamento sin decir una palabra. Caminé las dos primeras manzanas para después salir corriendo a toda velocidad hasta lo que me dieron los pulmones y las piernas. La tarde pasó rápido y se abrió paso la puesta del sol. Incluso dejé inconscientes a un par de bastardos que quisieron pasarse de listos mientras volvía al departamento, y ya me estaba cansando aún más de que todo fuese tan perfecto ese día y tan molesto al mismo tiempo.

Esa noche hablé con Misato, y le dije que no tenía futuro en Japón lo cual era cierto. Mis planes de flirteo con Kaji (que emergió del mar de L.C.L cuando ya no me quedaron esperanzas de volver a ver su rostro, olvidé mencionar..) se vieron arruinados cuando su relación con Misato renació como nunca. De igual forma lo veía venir y no me molestó, sólo me aburrió pensar en no tener más una presa para asechar de vez en cuando. Mis estudios no importaban en absoluto después de graduarme con honores a los 14 años en mi país, pero igual me sentía mal por mi analfabetismo con el japonés, por no decir inútil. Misato me preguntó qué me había hecho sentir incómoda. Se veía algo triste, y tengo que admitir que yo también lo estaba. Ella era lo más cercano a una madre (a pesar de su desastroso desempeño como ama de casa) que yo tenía. Le dije que necesitaba volver a Alemania.

Recuerdo lo mucho que me dolieron los puños de apretarlos cuando me preguntó si alguna vez iba a volver, y no hizo ademán para retenerme. Fue ahí cuando por primera vez en mi vida abracé con fuerza a Misato y mi garganta ardía ahogando mis sollozos y lágrimas que no quise soltar. Sabía que en casa podría despejarme, hablar mi idioma, volver a empezar todo, trabajar, y si NERV me necesitaba, estaría allí. Nunca renuncié a mi título como Segunda Elegida, pues ello implicaría renunciar a mi vida. Si llegaran a necesitarme, tenían a su disposición millones de métodos para encontrarme en casos de alerta.

Misato entendió mi decisión mejor de lo que esperaba, aunque me rogó que no los olvidara ni a nadie de NERV ni a Shinji y que me mantuviera en contacto. Hice caso omiso de la petición y Misato la tomó por entendida aunque no hice ni el más mínimo gesto. Me consiguió transporte, y el miércoles siguiente estaba en el aeropuerto, embarcando hacia Berlín en un gigantesco Boeing blanco y rojo blindado, y estampado elegantemente con el ya de sobra conocido logotipo de NERV. Gran cosa.

Durante el despegue, miles de recuerdos me azotaron. La velocidad del avión era una broma en comparación a la de un EVA. Reí al ver a un par de hombres de traje asustados, uno tomando una pastilla y el otro aferrándose a los apoyabrazos. El rojizo atardecer japonés evocó a mi mente las batallas otra vez. Imaginé a los gigantes Evangelions con sus brutales armaduras en posición para atacar a la unidad tercera como aquella vez. Fue frustrante cómo me dejó fuera de combate el asqueroso ángel, tuve que reconocer. Después de la sangrienta pelea, lo poco que había quedado era carne desgarrada y fluído de la unidad tercera esparcidos por la ciudad, además de casi haberle quitado la vida a Suzuhara. Se me vino a la mente la expresión de terror del tercer eleg...

... del pobre imbécil. ¿Qué será de él?

Los rayos anaranjados de luz me daban un poco de calor. El aire acondicionado del avión me estaba fastidiando lo suficiente como para no poder dormir, así que seguí recordando.

Anaranjado... Lava... Calor... ¿Muerte?. Qué aterrador, nunca pensé que lo diría. Lo tenía en mis manos y estuve a punto de lograrlo perfectamente sola, pero eclosionó. Fue mala suerte, fue un arreglo, o quien sabe. ¿Es posible que me hayan subestimado tanto como para dejarme morir? Tal vez ahora estaría muerta. O tal vez podría haberme salvado yo misma. Mis deudas con el 'gran salvador' habían sido pagadas con mi espalda en la siguiente misión, sin embargo no recuerdo haberle dado formal y verbalmente las gracias.

...¿Qué me importa despues de todo? Era sólo un baka. No lo entendería.

Me sobresalté cuando escuché la música del video de medidas de seguridad del avión. Era de esas músicas molestas de fondo similares a las de las pequeñas tiendas. Con un leve quejido volví a mirar por la ventana mientras el avión seguía elevándose. La azafata comenzaba a pedir la orden de cena y bebida a los pasajeros en las filas delanteras para traer las bandejas después del ascenso. No sentía hambre, así que opté por simular que dormía cuando se acercara. Nubes... atardecer... refrescos... música ridícula. Qué extraña tarde aquella en la que empecé la sincronización con él. No puedo entender por qué algunos hombres no tienen orgullo frente a un desafío. Tenía mis razones para decirle que era infantil... y su estúpida sonrisa cuando se lo dije era una de ellas.

Todavía no entiendo por qué sonríe ante esas situaciones.

Me irrité cuando me di cuenta adónde volvieron mis pensamientos. Cambié de opinión y tuve que pedir la cena o de lo contrario me la pasaría todo el vuelo recordando su cara de idiota preocupado y su miedosa voz pidiendo perdón. Estos últimos meses mi cabeza me tenía harta, cuando de un momento a otro había empezado a recordar todas estas estupideces.

El primer beso apasionado que vi de Kaji y Misato, y las palabras que se dirigían parecían haber sido el disparador. Después de eso permanentemente tuve la sensación de que algo estaba fuera de su lugar, y después... soñaba con el baka. Besos, caricias, mordiscos... era la sensación más placentera y extraña que pude haber sentido en un sueño. Y al mismo tiempo era absurdo y odioso. Qué repugnante.

Recliné el asiento cuando el avión llegó a la altura crucero y las luces de los cinturones de seguridad se apagaron. Las azafatas comenzaron a repartir las bandejas con elegantes platos y las bebidas (de las que destacaban selectos vinos franceses), y avisaban que más tarde traerían frasadas, pantuflas y otras chucherías para dormir como un rey. La pantalla de entretenimiento de mi asiento se encendió con dicho molesto logo de la hoja y reí levemente. Cuánto dinero había en esta organización que se creía extinta... Y todo es cortesía de naciones unidas. Por lo menos ahora podría distraerme durante las largas horas que pasaría en el enorme tubo metálico flotante. "Gracias por quedarte en tu cielo, Dios" sonreí al leer el lema de NERV en la pantalla de inicio.

....

Alemania se sentía extraña después de todos esos años. Por suerte ya no era tan diferente. No llamaba la atención como lo hacía en Japón, donde el color de mi cabello hacia que más de la mitad de la gente con la que me cruzaba se girara a mirarme.

En cuanto llegué al aeropuerto de Berlín, me comuniqué con mi padre y para mi sorpresa, las cosas habían cambiado más de lo que esperaba...'

_**FIN CAPÍTULO 1**_

**Kirchu-chan: Y bien, que les pareció la corta introducción? Je! Espero disfruten esta historia, es medio… loca, pero creo que zafa :P…**

**MUCHAS GRAAAX POR LEER! PRÓXIMAMENTE EL CAP 2!**


	2. Regresando al nido

Hola de vuelta, gente! ¿Cómo va todo? Por fin actualizo el fic, y la verdad les agradezco los reviews en el capítulo anterior n.n xD… Me alegra mucho les guste el punto de vista, y que me pidan mas capítulos me pone muy feliz y me entusiasma a seguir escribiendo esta historia! MIL disculpas por la demora y se debe la misma además de por la escuela, a lo difícil que me resultó reflejar las emociones y sensaciones de Asuka este capítulo... Espero lo disfruten :)

De nuevo Gracias, y para este capítulo aclaro a los lectores que no tengo la menor idea de nada en Alemán (aunque pienso estudiarlo cuando termine el secundario xD) y si me corrigen errores SE LOS AGRADEZCO de antemano!!

Ah y se sobre-entiende que no voy a poner TODOS los diálogos en alemán por una simple cuestión de facilitar y hacer dinámica la lectura.

Saludos! Atte: Kirchu-chan…

**DISCLAIMER: NO POSEO NINGUNO DE LOS DERECHOS DE N.G.E , NI DE SUS PERSONAJES. DE ASÍ SERLO, EXISITIRÍA UNA PROBABILIDAD DE QUE SE PROVOCASE UNA VERDADERA CATÁSTROFE PSICOLÓGICA… EVANGELION Y TODO LO RELATIVO A SÍ SON PERTENECIENTES A GAINAX/HIDEAKI ANNO Y YOSHIYUKI SADAMOTO, LALALA…. XDD**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

¿**Qué fue de tu absurda existencia, niño?**

**-Capítulo 2-**

Llamé al celular que me había dado mi padre en el único y último e-mail que esperaba recibir de él, y me contestó su voz, tan familiar, y al mismo tiempo desconocida. _–'Hallo?' – _Respiré hondo y respondí por fin en mi idioma:_ -"Hallo __Vater__. __Er ist ich, Asuka."- -'Oh, Asuka. Ich nehme an, dass Sie angekommen sind._(supongo que has llegado.)'-

Su tono no pareció cambiar, lo que me dio a entender que sentía tanta felicidad por escucharme como yo por tener que malgastar mis palabras en él. _–"Ja. __Ich benannte gerade, um Sie zu fragen, ob es jemand am Haus gibt. __Ich benötige einen __Schlüssel__._ (Sí. Sólo llamo para preguntarte si hay alguien en la casa. Necesito una llave.)"- Dije normalmente.

Del otro lado se escuchó un suspiro corto de esos que uno suelta al reírse, y me encontré tratando de adivinar una situación extraña, con mi padre realmente sonriendo frente a mí. –'Espera. Yo iré a buscarte, necesito hablar contigo.'- Perfecto, ahora parecía hablar como el típico papá con una sorpresa para su amada hija. La única excepción era que yo no era exactamente su amada hija, sino algo de lo que nunca tuvo ganas de encargarse. Sin embargo, aunque tenía todo el dinero proveniente de mi salario, con el cual podía comprar una casa dos veces más grande y evitar volver a mi antiguo 'hogar', di mi respuesta: -"De acuerdo. Aquí estaré. No te demores, o me iré sola."- Y colgué furiosamente el auricular.

Después de pagar, caminé con mi gran maleta a cuestas hacia unas banquetas, no sin antes comprarme una gaseosa y unas golosinas de las que solía comer de niña, y me senté mirando algunos fumadores encerrados en lo que parecía un cubo de vidrio grueso que permitía ver la cantidad considerable de humo que despedían de a grandes bocanadas. Una vez que terminé mis golosinas, tiré el paquete a un bote cercano. Todavía me quedaba gaseosa, así que caminé con la enorme maleta y la lata hasta la entrada donde miles de taxistas se maldecían entre sí por algún cliente, y comencé a reír mientras tomaba el último trago de mi gaseosa para tirar la lata en el basurero. Escuché unos bocinazos, que al ignorar se hicieron más persistentes, por lo que volteé para ver un enorme Opel Antara de color blanco, estacionado. Una figura se bajó del vehículo y a medida que se me acercó pude distinguir su añejado rostro. Su cabello castaño rojizo tenía zonas un poco canosas, y todavía se peinaba igual: con gel y algunos mechones desviados, lo que yo odiaba. En fin, simplemente odiaba a la persona que caminaba hacia mí, cuyos vacíos ojos celestes me hicieron recordar el peor de sus defectos:

El sólo hecho de que era él. Mi padre.

Fue ahí donde me acechó la imagen que se creó en mi mente a los cuatro años con sus actitudes: sus conversaciones obscenas con su amante y mi posterior madrastra, sus sonrisas altaneras y seductoras, su desagradable risa de despreocupación mientras yo intentaba que mamá me reconociera cuando ella estaba medio muerta hablándole a una muñeca.

Fue un disparador de adrenalina instantáneo, junto con millones de violentas emociones reprimidas. Mis manos temblaron con una furia que crecía cada vez más y nuevamente se iba a mi garganta, lista para descargarse en un rugido que declarara lo mucho que me disgustaba su presencia. Pero decidí que no tenía motivo de justificar lo que estaba a punto de hacer, que no era el momento, ni el lugar adecuado para pelear, así que increíblemente pude contener mis ansias de matarlo en ese mismo instante.

-"Asuka… Has crecido, hija."- Me dijo con una sonrisa diferente a las de siempre, y apoyó su mano en mi hombro. No me emocioné demasiado, esbocé una expresión de saludo de la cual realmente no estaba segura de cómo era y permanecí inmóvil. –"Y tú estás peor de lo que imaginé. No sólo estás viejo y arrugado, tu cara parece papel de calcar."- dije arqueando una ceja, y él se rió aunque yo lo decía enserio.

Tomó mi valija y la llevó hasta el auto cuya alarma chilló ni bien se acercó. Los seguros se abrieron audiblemente, y abriendo el baúl depositó mi equipaje allí. Yo me limité a dirigirme al asiento acompañante, pero cuando me dispuse a sentarme, noté el volante en mi lado y recordé que estaba en occidente. Suspiré frustrada, cerré la puerta y rodeé el auto hasta sentarme en el otro asiento, que sí era el del acompañante. –"Te acostumbraste a los autos japoneses…"- Dijo mofándose cuando se acomodó en su asiento, mientras yo me ajustaba el cinturón de seguridad. Lo ignoré, y una vez el auto arrancó bajé la ventanilla a pesar del frío que hacía.

Había extrañado mucho el clima gélido de Europa, y necesitaba sentirlo otra vez. Me cuestioné mentalmente si las estaciones habrían vuelto a este continente aunque sea en una mínima transición después del Tercer Impacto, del cual nadie tenía recuerdos que no fuesen lo que trajeron escasas grabaciones de seguridad y las pruebas físicas y químicas que sobrevivieron a la catástrofe.

Yo recordaba todo, hasta el más mínimo detalle antes de mi muerte. Por supuesto nadie creería que volví a la vida, ya que incluso a mí misma no me cierra esa idea. Fui tratada como heroína sobreviviente después del misterioso y fugaz resurgimiento de las ciudades, y de haberme encontrado con vida en un bosque aproximadamente a cinco kilómetros de la playa y el mar de L.C.L, donde descansaban los restos de una cabeza gigante. Me sentí halagada de que finalmente reconocieran mi labor y mi gran desempeño en la batalla en la que sacrifiqué mi vida, sin obtener más a cambio que una derrota. Amaba ser la heroína, pero no terminé de entender qué fue lo que sucedió con el mundo después de mi muerte, ni cómo había logrado revivir. Y no había ganado realmente, por lo que no me tomé muy a pecho el falso mérito por más mención de honor, entrevista o monumento que me hiciesen. Habían quedado testimonios de todo lo ocurrido, lo cual dejó al Tercer Impacto como un hecho histórico en la mente de las personas, pero no como un recuerdo viviente de lo que pasó. Ni siquiera yo misma sabía lo mínimamente suficiente para entender cómo se salvó la raza humana.

Cuando volví la vista hacia el parabrisas noté que quedaba tiempo hasta llegar a casa ya que la autopista estaba atestada. –"Asuka, cuéntame qué es de tu vida…"- me dijo con cariño. Simplemente no era él. Estaba segura de que algo andaba mal con su personalidad hoy, o tal vez era sólo que no estaba acostumbrada a estar cerca de él y en estos años había intentado cambiar. –"Puedo contarte, o dejarlo libre a tu imaginación. Tú sabes bien para lo que me has entrenado, y ya deberías saber que cumplí con el propósito. Más allá de eso, son sólo cosas que no importan mucho, cosas de una chica de 17 años."- Lo vi girar su vista directamente hacia la mía con el ceño levemente fruncido, como pensando en algo. –"Quiero que me cuentes tus experiencias, si te fue bien en tu tiempo con la Mayor Katsuragi, que me digas qué tal tu desempeño, cómo te sentiste durante los combates reales en Tokio y…" Eventualmente llegaría a eso. No había cambiado mucho.

–"¡SHEISSE! ¡Cierra tu anciana boca! Deja de pretender que te preocupas como un padre porque eres pésimo en ello, entiéndelo. Vas a necesitar otro sujeto de experimentos porque en sólo un año más el Evangelion Unidad II, su rescate e investigación estarán bajo mi cargo y me pertenecerán a mí exclusivamente si necesito intervenir o disponer de ellos."- Se sobresaltó ante mi furia. Parecía no conocer a la verdadera Asuka.

–"Hija, no quiero saber nada sobre el Evangelion, sólo quiero escuchar tu voz ahora que eres… la persona en la que te has convertido. Quiero saber de ti otra vez."- Por un momento pensé que podría golpearlo, pero él controlaba el auto y yo intentaba hacer lo mismo con mis impulsos, por lo que otra vez levanté mi voz.

–"¡¿Otra vez?! ¡No recuerdo que alguna vez hubieses sabido algo de mí, o que te haya interesado! ¡Nunca, jamás tuviste suficiente corazón para decirme nada más que mentiras! Mentiste cuando dijiste que amabas a mamá. Tus lágrimas por ella fueron tan falsas como el cariño que simulas tenerme…"- noté que sus manos ahora temblaban. –"…¡Nunca preguntaste por mí, no me mandaste ningún indicio de que quisieras verme; no hablaste conmigo cuando tu esposa me llamó, o fuiste a visitarme a Japón. Jamás me has hablado de otra cosa que no fuese mi preparación y desempeño en diez años. ¿Cómo puedes decir que ahora quieres saber de mí, escuchar mi voz? ¿Cómo puedes llamarme tu hija?"- Durante el momento en que el auto se detuvo en un amontonamiento de tráfico, lo miré a sus ojos lúgubres. En cuanto estos hicieron contacto con los míos, comenzaron a temblar sus párpados, y los costados de sus firmes cejas cayeron como pesados bloques.

Se mordió el labio inferior y me respondió –"De la misma forma en la que llamaba 'mi querida esposa' a tu madre, supongo. Es increíble lo mucho que me recuerdas a ella en este momento."- Miré hacia el frente suspirando cuando los autos comenzaron a avanzar. Seguí escuchando. –"Yo la amaba, y me obsesioné tanto como ella sobre sus metas. Todo lo que he hecho fue un desastre para nuestra familia. Sin embargo si esta hubiese sido perfecta, ahora no estaríamos vivos, si lo piensas bien. Kyoko era una mujer muy empeñada en su trabajo, y el proyecto se vio atrasado cuando naciste tú y puso especial atención a tu cuidado."- El sonido del nombre de mamá estremeció una pequeña fibra en lo profundo de mi mente que todavía intentaba reprimir mi espantosa experiencia con el ángel que me trajo sus recuerdos. Evidentemente ahora lo estaba soportando bastante bien, ya que la voz de mi padre también evocaba varios de ellos.

Traté de recobrar la compostura y lo miré otra vez mientras terminaba su respuesta. -"Gehirn nos imponía estrictos límites en cuanto al tiempo, y por el valor de todo el instrumental y el desarrollo, era un riesgo económico terrible. No es extraño que después de la muerte de tu madre, te mirara como la única vía de mantener el proyecto en óptimo avance. La hija de dos de los científicos más brillantes del país, una perfecta combinación de genes, increíblemente dotada con inteligencia suficiente como para pilotear a la perfección. Eras mi última carta, y resultaste ser tal cual te veía según mis espectativas."- concluyó con una sonrisa. -"Ahora que todo terminó, miro hacia atrás y no puedo evitar sentirme devastado por lo que les hice a tí y a tu madre, y es por eso que quiero recuperar el tiempo que perdí, aunque seguramente me tome todo lo que me queda de vida. _Lo siento_, Asuka..."-

**_"Lo siento. Discúlpame. Perdón. Lo siento. ¡Perdóname, por favor!_ _Lo siento mucho, Asuka..."_** _¡Basta! ¿Qué haces tú aquí? ¡No quiero escucharte otra vez! ¡Vete! ¡Aléjate de mi mente!_

Cerré los puños y los ojos con fuerza como intentando hacer oídos sordos a una respuesta ya dada. Parecía hacerme eco en la cabeza. De por sí la declaración me disgustaba, aunque ya lo había comprobado por mis propias experiencias, pero me di cuenta de que lo único que me torturaba era la disculpa ridícula que estaba pidiendo. Cruzé mi brazo bajo el pecho y apoyé sobre él mi otro brazo, mientras me agarraba la cabeza con la mano. Gruñí casi imperceptiblemente tratando de ordenar las ideas que se sentían punzantes, como cristal desparramado sobre la piel. Respiré profundamente.

-"¡ESTOY HARTA, PAPÁ! ¡Estoy harta de oír nada más que patéticas disculpas de gente que siente lástima por haberme perjudicado de algún modo! ¿Por qué no siguen con sus estúpidas vidas y me dejan en paz? ¡No necesito que nadie me tenga compasión! Me tienen asquerosamente cansada aquellos idiotas que vuelven atrás y quieren... cambiar las cosas... Ya cometiste tus errores conmigo. No actúes diferente o pretendas cambiar lo que ya empezaste. ¡Deja de escapar a la realidad que vives ahora, imbécil!"- Lo ví hacer una mueca, como sonriendo a medias. -"De verdad eres tan hipócrita como yo. Me enorgulleces."- musitó. Su pálido semblante parecía desfallecer a cada segundo por el reflejo de la tenue luz exterior contra su mortecina tez blanca, mientras movía su mano para encender el climatizador.

Mis dientes por reflejo se apretaron, y podía sentirlos presionar hasta soltar un muy leve chirrido. Sólo reaccioné de una forma. -"¿Qué dijist-" -" Lo que oíste, Asuka. Simplemente no entiendo qué haces aquí si no quieres revolver y buscar esperanzas en el pasado, porque eso es exactamente lo que estás haciendo. Primero decides volver. Aceptas que yo te busque en el aeropuerto, y además optas por regresar a nuestra casa. ¿Crees que soy lo suficientemente imbécil como para no tener en cuenta tus ingresos como ex-piloto?"- Estaba atrapada. Ni siquiera yo misma había analizado la situación, y comprendí que todo lo que había hecho hasta ahora había sido puramente instintivo.

-"Sé que puedes ir a cualquier lugar y evitar verme de mil maneras, y sin embargo tomas ésta decisión exclusivamente. Tú estás buscando respuestas, quieres intentar cambiar las cosas pero vuelves a lo mismo. No sé si lo has notado, pero tú también pareces escapar de la realidad, hija. Nadie puede seguir sin indagar en lo que antes le ha ocurrido. De esa forma no aprenderíamos nunca de nuestros errores. Y has regresado a casa porque huyes de algo. De otra forma no lo habrías hecho."- Permanecí callada un momento, y cerré la ventanilla cuando el climatizador comenzó a entibiar mis pies. -"La verdad es que no sé de qué hablas, anciano. Estás mezclando las cosas para defenderte. Que te quede claro, yo NO escapo de nadie, no tengo POR QUÉ hacerlo. Y por último...:"- Me miró apenas de reojo mientras prestaba atención a la autopista. -"Yo NO SOY COMO TÚ, y jamás voy a tener la desgracia de PARECERME a tí en lo más mínimo." Esto último lo afirmé casi en un siseo semejante al de un felino. La rabia ardía muy en lo profundo de mi pecho, cuando sentí que increíblemente había perdido la batalla.

-"Creo que sería demasiado pedir que lo entiendas ahora. No voy a molestarme en sostener una discusión contigo."- Dijo resignado. Giré mis ojos y me concentré en la vista de la ventanilla, en lo que fue la hora de viaje más incómoda que alguna vez haya soportado, incluso después del largo tramo que recorrí en avión. Ninguno de los dos hizo el menor intento de hablar, pero mi cabeza trabajaba completamente al revés, improvisando excusas para justificar por qué estaba ahí en primer lugar, cosa que ni siquiera yo sabía por completo. Me llegaban palabras sueltas a la mente y las asociaba en una forma que no controlaba.

_No quiero ser inútil._

_No quiero depender de Misato._

_No quiero depender de nadie._

_No desperdiciaré mi talento en donde no valga la pena hacerlo._

_No quiero recordar a nadie..._

_... ni a Shinji._

_No sé por qué... escapó..._

_Imbécil..._

Abrí los ojos que se me habían entrecerrado de alguna forma, y enfoqué la vista en los primeros edificios que se veían por el parabrisas. Esa tarde la ciudad se veía hermosa. Me parecía un mundo nuevo, aunque hubiese vivido allí mucho tiempo. Me sentí aliviada de poder pensar en su movimiento, en la energía que irradiaba y al mismo tiempo la paz que transmitía en comparación a la caótica Tokyo-3. Su innumerable cantidad de habitantes me aterraba de sólo recordar el sonido de tantos pasos, bocinas, voces, músicas, y el brillo permanente de sus luces insomnes en todas partes, que me aturdían y me reducian a una más, igual y uniforme entre todas las cabezas.

Ahora había vuelto, y me encontré a mí misma un poco más relajada al punto que quise cerrar los ojos otra vez. En cuestión de unos minutos, me tensé nuevamente conforme nos acercábamos a un barrio conocido. Un par de manzanas más pasaron frente a mis ojos y lentamente nos detuvimos en el garage de casa, en donde en silencio bajamos mi maleta y rápidamente entramos a casa.

Mis pasos resonaron en el hall de entrada, y el aroma de la madera era tal como lo recordaba, al igual que cada cosa que había en el lugar, pero me percaté entonces de que todo se sentía inusualmente frío.-"Mamáaaaa.... Estoy aquí... ¿Mamá?"- Pregunté mientras avanzaba por el hall con la maleta a cuestas, buscando a mi madrastra. No escuché respuesta, y entonces pasé directamente a la sala principal, donde estaba la estufa y la ví apagada, lo que me llamó la atención ya que parecía ser invierno y hacía bastante frío como para que estuviese todo intacto y la estufa sin siquiera un leño. Miré a mi padre que estaba entrando en la sala entonces y sin emitir sonido alguno él me entendió de inmediato, respondiéndome:

-"Ya no vivimos aquí. Nos mudamos a un departamento más cómodo en cuanto tú fuiste enviada a Japón."- explicó secamente -"Aunque no tocamos prácticamente nada, porque pensábamos vender esta casa con todo y sus muebles."- Eso me sorprendió un poco pero traté de buscarle el sentido a la situación. Me acerqué a mi padre y le hablé en voz baja como si alguien nos estuviese escuchando. -"Estás seguro de que no vas a volver aquí? Nunca pensé que fueras a irte de casa."- Lo tomé por sorpresa. Debo admitir que no esperaba ver a mi padre viviendo en otro lugar que no fuese casa y el laboratorio, por más que lo odiaba. Él sonrió ante mi pregunta. Qué rabia me daba cuando hacía eso, me daban ganas de golpearle la cara. -"Sí, Asuka, estoy seguro. No voy a volver a casa. Quiero que tú te quedes con esta casa, porque de otra forma no creo que podamos convivir juntos. La dirección y el teléfono del departamento nuevo están anotados en un papel en la cocina."- Dijo con una voz inexpresiva y vacía de nuevo.

El silencio apuñaló el aire frío que pasaba por la habitación, y entonces mi padre me sonrió y me tomó entre sus brazos. Me endurecí por completo, prácticamente como por reflejo, pero después de un momento mi cuerpo se relajó, a excepción de mi ceño y la mirada firme clavada en un costado. Una vez me soltó lo ví otra vez sonreír, y me pasó una mano por la mejilla como a una niña, para después despeinarme al tiempo que soltó una risa. Dejé escapar una risilla, luego recuperé la compostura y arqueé la ceja. -"Bien. Adiós entonces." Me dijo con calma, y emprendió lentamente su camino hacia la puerta. -"Auf... wiedersehen.. papa..--" fue lo único que atiné a decir, antes de escuchar el sonido de la puerta principal.

~En una pequeña tienda de Stratford Upon Avon, Inglaterra.~

-"Diablos, qué frío hace en estos días... Buenas tardes, señor."- Dijo entrando un joven, que se frotaba las manos con fuerza. Llevaba una chaqueta forrada con piel sintética por dentro, unos jeans gastados, camisa y botas aparentemente abrigadas. Temblaba bastante, casi demasiado para la temperatura que hacía y el abrigo que llevaba.

-"Eres tú, niño... ¿Otra vez dando vueltas por aquí?..." Rió una voz. El joven se sobresaltó, y sus ojos azul oscuro parecieron quedarse pegados a la persona que le había hablado.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~CONTINUARÁ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

JAJAJA cliffhangers, los amo!

Muchas gracias a aquellos que dejaron sus reviews en el capi anterior, los aprecio un monton!

PROXIMAMENTE descubriremos (aunque seguramente ya lo saben) al joven en Inglaterra, y qué es lo que realmente pasó con NERV y los EVAS!

:D veanos por el mismo canal a la misma hora xDDD

Atte: Kirchu-san :)

ahora si a dormir xD


End file.
